


End of Burial

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Youkai Hakkai getting exactly what he wants from Gojyo - I'll leave what it is up to you, umm as long as it involves sex. I'd like Gojyo's consent to be dubious, but he gets off what Hakkai does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Burial

In the silence following that last wet snap, Gojyo was certain – for the second time in as many minutes – that he was about to die.

He still couldn't be bothered to care all that much.

Because sure, dying sucked, but for that matter so did living, and he'd always said that he wanted to die on his back under a beauty. Of course, he'd been thinking that that'd involve a couple drinks, a bed... less punching, _definitely_ less punching... and if they ended up on the floor, then it'd only be because the floor was smooth wood, and not damp, kinda sticky concrete. Yeah. Yeah, and she'd be a real looker, too, with tits out to here and legs that went all the way up to _here_, and it'd be light out so he could see her, not like this fucking blacked-out hole. Maybe it'd be real late in the day, right before it got dark, when everything was shiny and kinda gold-glowy, and she'd be backlit and stalking... no, not stalking, _slinking_, strutting that fine ass across the room, hips swaying and this little grin that said that he was gonna love what she was about to do to him. Oh, and he would, too, he'd reach out...

...Shit. Fucking ropes. Okay, he'd be tied, that was fine. Hell, that was kinda hot, too, having to wait for her to come to _him_, not knowing when she'd appear, not knowing how long he'd be lying on that bed (bed, _bed_, not a fucking _chair_) with his hands pinned to his sides, unable to reach out when she did appear and touch her, cup a round breast and rest his palm on her soft belly, couldn't slip a hand between her legs and make her sigh, no, she'd be the one touching _him_, running her nails up his leg, yeah, just like that, then leaning in like for a kiss, and she'd be so _warm_, nuzzling up under his chin...

Oh god. Oh god oh _fuck_ this was gonna hurt.

He might have a good imagination, but not even the hottest of fantasy girls could change the fact that that was _Hakkai_ standing over him, _Hakkai_ who was breathing heavily against his neck, _Hakkai_ who had just burst through the door like the hero of one of those paperbacks with a pirate on the cover, and, judging by the smell, had ripped the guys holding him hostage into about ten thousand greasy chunks. _Hakkai_ who had been growling and pacing on the other end of the room, and who any second now was gonna decide that his split lip smelled too good to resist, and was gonna start chewing on _him_. Gojyo swallowed hard and tilted his head back as far as it would go against the cement. There. Soft bits, easy target. Just make it quick.

"You're scared." His voice was deeper than usual, and rougher (_hungrier_, Gojyo's brain helpfully supplied), and that new rumbling growl was making the hair all over Gojyo's body stand up. Angry-youkai vibe was nothing new. ...Angry youkai licking a swath up the side of his neck? _That_ was new. "You're scared of me?"

"I'm tied to a chair three feet away from a bunch of sliced up gangsters and you're _licking_ me. No, I'm fuckin' scared of catching a cold." And that you might decide to eat me. The bad kind of eating. Like that was a taste-test, and not... whatever the hell it was. "You, um. You gonna untie me?"

"So that you can leave again?" Something cold and wet was dripping on Gojyo's chest, and he was momentarily grateful for the lack of light. It might have just been rainwater – Gojyo could pretend that the drops weren't thick and sticky – but without the use of his eyes the cold rage in Hakkai's voice was that much more evident. He shivered, forcing his voice light.

"Harder not to kill, huh?"

Hakkai chuckled darkly. "Much. Especially when they run. The adrenaline… can you smell it, too? Sharp and sweet, like raspberry leaves, perhaps. It's very difficult to resist."

"...I won't leave."

"No. You won't," and then Hakkai's hand was gentle on Gojyo cheek, skin barely touching skin. Gojyo couldn't help but lean into it, closing his eyes. It's comfortable, and it shouldn't be, but he's not questioning it. "You had him in your mouth, didn't you?"

This must be the point where Hakkai broke his neck. Okay. That was fair. More than fair, really. "...Yeah."

And then Hakkai caught him up under the jaw, holding him still and kissing him like he was sucking out his soul, and yeah, he was dead. That was the only explanation, really, for why Hakkai was kissing him, and _fuck_ Kanan was a lucky girl and _fuck_ he had to remember to never ever _ever_ say that out loud. Or even think it, ever again, assuming there _was_ an "ever again", what with how he was dead and all. Because Hakkai's tongue was fucking his mouth. In a basement full of corpses. While he was tied to a chair. In the utter fucking dark.

What a great way to go.

With a pleased exhalation, Hakkai released Gojyo's mouth and pulled back. "That's better." Gojyo still couldn't see a damn thing, but he was sure Hakkai was licking his lips. "Did you have him anywhere else?"

Once of these days Goyo would learn to think before he spoke. Today was not that day. "You gonna kiss that, too?" he grinned, and Hakkai was laughing. Hakkai was laughing and tugging at the ropes, Hakkai was _laughing_, and this just might turn out all right after all!

"Oh, Gojyo," he smiled, and it sounded like a good smile, a you-are-forgiven smile, and maybe even a have-more-pie one, although he wasn't holding his breath. "You really are a simple creature."

"Is that a no?" Hakkai made a small, pleased sound, and the ropes went loose.

"That's a no."

"That's a shame." Fuck. His hands were totally numb, and his legs weren't doing much better, but he was free, and he had a Hakkai to lean on, and dammit, he'd manage. Hakkai slid an arm under Gojyo's and waiting until his legs felt lie they'd hold his weight again.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

"_Good_," Hakkai purred, sounding relieved, and then he wasn't leaning on a Hakkai anymore, he was pressed against the wall with a Hakkai at his back instead, his pants somewhere around his knees and claws dangerously close to where he was pretty damn sure claws shouldn't go. "Because I'm going to fuck you until you can't. I trust that's acceptable."

His head was spinning, and there were questions he was sure he should be asking, but Hakkai had the nape of his neck between his teeth and his dick in his hand and Gojyo might be dumb as hell about some things, but he wasn't stupid.

"_Please." _


End file.
